A TwoBit & Ponyboy kind of love
by Momozaur22
Summary: Two-Bit has these feelings for Ponyboy. Or is it just the booze talking. Could these feelings be mutual? I know this summary sucks but please read anyway.


**A Two-Bit & Ponyboy kind of love**

**I know the title sucks but oh well. It's a slash fiction so if you're not into that or just wanna leave a hateful review just to be a jerk then don't read it. I don't mind if you have something that you would like for me to improve on. This is my first fanfiction and I've wanted to see these two get paired up so here goes:**

**Chapter 1**

Two-Bit's POV

Walking down the street at 1 o'clock in the morning after a night of drinking, gambling, and many crude jokes, I decide to stay at the Curtis house. Man I hope nobody already took the couch. Last time I stayed at their place I just fell on the couch only to find that Tim Shepard already claimed it. He almost beat the living crap out of me when I did land on him though.

I entered the house to find that there was no Tim…but there was Steve. Fuckin' Steve!

I was gonna just sleep on the recliner when I heard footsteps approaching the living room which made the hairs on my neck stand up. I should've realized it could only be a handful of people but I was too drunk to realize anything.

The mystery man lurking in the darkness was just Ponyboy. He looked like he had been crying. He was probably crying about Johnny and Dally.

"Hey Pone…what are you doing up so late?" I asked pretending to be oblivious to his tears and puffy red eyes.

"Oh Two-Bit…I didn't realize you were here," he said wiping his tears away fast, "I was just…going to the kitchen to get a glass of water."

"Oh…you sure you ok?" I asked trying to sound as sober as possible. I really did worry about him. Ever since Johnny and Dallas died he's been really depressed. He usually makes it through the day without more than 2 crying spells. Still the fact that he did cry even just two times a day made me feel…sad? I guess you could call it sympathy seeing as how I didn't hang out with neither Johnny nor Dally as much as he did.

I saw tears start to well up in his eyes. I don't exactly know why but I began to tear up as well so I grabbed him and held him close so maybe he knew I cared…so maybe he'd know I….NO! Why am I having these strong feelings all of the sudden. I'm just drunk…that's it…I hope.

"Thanks Two-Bit…I'm fine now," Pony said lifting his head from my chest just looking up at my eyes. It felt as if my lips were getting closer and closer to his but before they could touch he pulled away.

"Um Two-Bit…what are you doing?"

"Oh uh…nothing nothing"

I could feel myself getting red and it felt as if somebody turned up the heat by 100 degrees or so. I felt stupid to be trying to act on impulse and these "feelings" I've had for him. It's just that Steve and Soda hang out a lot and Darry is usually at work, so that leaves me and Ponyboy to hang out the majority of the time, which is nice.

I was getting ready to just sleep on the recliner until…

"Oh…um Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked in a sort of humiliated reluctance.

"Yeah Pony, what's up?" I asked him hoping that the red on my face had finally worn off.

"Will you sleep with me…what I meant was beside me," Pony said correcting himself quickly and turning just as red as me, "I mean in the same bed as me…Soda isn't here and I feel safe with you"

Without trying to sound too enthused I answered unsure but quickly. "Sure Ponyboy," I hope I wasn't smiling too big…I felt like I was but then again I also felt like I was hungry and like I was going to puke really bad at the same time too. "Just stop crying…you're acting like Soda more and more each day." At this point in time and stage of my drunkenness I can't really trust feelings…any of my feelings.

So he led me into his room and he climbed into bed as I stumbled around the room trying to find the bed. I finally reached it, took my shoes off, and realizing for the first time all night that my feet were killing me. I crawled into bed not wanting to get too close to Ponyboy. Even if he was crying and hurting I couldn't hug him. Off a bed it's different but once you're in bed it's a completely different thing.

All of the sudden Ponyboy turned around to face me and got close enough to where our bodies were touching. As he put his head on my chest, my heart started going at a million miles an hour. Could he hear it? Is he wondering why it's going so fast?

Almost naturally I put my arms around him feeling the warmth radiating through his body. It felt really nice. He scooted closer and it was almost creepy that we looked at each other and our eyes met. It felt like an eternity as we just stared at each other.

"Hey…Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked with that same shyness that he had in the living room before he asked me to sleep with him.

"Yeah Pony?"

"If I ask you something will you promise to tell me the truth and not get mad?"

Uh-oh! What was he going to ask? Was he going to ask about my heart speeding up when he got near me? Or was he going to ask me something simple like if I would call Soda for him and ask him to come home?

"Well I'll try not to but if I freak out it's probably just the booze," I said chuckling a little just to lighten the mood. I suppose it worked cause he was smiling too.

"Do you like me…like the way that Soda likes Sandy?"

My heart stopped. I felt like I sobered up immediately. I didn't know what to say. Of course I've waited for this moment for a while now but now that it's here I don't know what to say. I wanted to shout out the fact that I've liked him for a while and he's the only boy that makes my heart go faster than a rocket flying through space. But I didn't know if those were actually my feelings or just the beer playing tricks with my head. Then again I'm not always drunk and I've had these feelings for a while.

"Well…um…I don't…so much beer…not thinking straight."

"It's ok if you don't Two-Bit…its fine I was just wondering." He looked even more disappointed when I said that. "Let's just drop--- "

At that moment I pushed my lips against his. For a second he was caught off guard and he didn't know what to do and then he relaxed and started to kiss back. I gently massaged his tongue with mine and he returned the favor tenfold. I gently started to bite his bottom lip as he began to moan inside my mouth.

When I pulled away from him we looked at each other and we began laughing. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Ponyboy said grinning adorably from ear to ear. "Of course it is Pony…but for now it'd be best if we kept it a secret."

"Yeah I kind of figured, plus you're too drunk to explain it to anybody anyway."

"And so what if I am?" I asked cocking one eyebrow. "What do you plan on doin' about that?"

He leaned in and kissed me and then he started to nibble on my neck. It started out as a nibble which gradually became a gentle biting which felt good anyway.

"Huh…I need to be drunk more often" I said hugging him closer to me. "So just to be sure we're going out right?" I asked and then felt stupid about what I just said. "Yeah Two-Bit, we are." He said before he closed his eyes. I laid there for a second and thought about what a crazy night I had before I kissed him on the head and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading…it's not a oneshot but I would like some feedback. I have some ideas but I would like some more input. So review plz!**


End file.
